gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Avery Carrington
American |affiliations = Donald Love (Formerly) Tommy Vercetti Vercetti Gang Ken Rosenberg Panlantic Construction Company Colombian Cartel |vehicles = Black Stretch White Bobcat |businesses = Avery Construction Real Estate Development Shady Acres |voice = Burt Reynolds (GTA Vice City) Bradley Whitford ( ) |family = Unnamed father}} Avery Carrington is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998). A billboard of Avery Carrington also appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and he is mentioned on the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories website. Avery Carrington owns the Shady Acres company and its advertisement can be heard on the in game radio. He may also have been involved with the company Avery Construction, a property development company working in Blueberry, Red County, San Andreas. Avery was an extreme capitalist, property magnate and real estate mogul based in Vice City. Biography Up to 1986 Avery Carrington was born and raised in Texas and later moved to Vice City, becoming, at some point, a successful property magnate and real estate mogul to his willingness to use any tactic including gang warfare, arson, intimidation, murder and demolishing opponents buildings. Avery is heavily influenced by his father and takes on a protégé, Donald Love, passing on his knowledge, which Love would later use to his own advantage. However, for some reason, Avery doesn't seem to like Donald. 1986 In 1986 he is financing the construction of a building in Vice Point and is one of Vice City's social elite, attending Colonel Juan Cortez' party. Carrington, however, faces problems from the Spand Express company, who refuse to sell their land, and another further advanced construction site opposite his own. Ken Rosenberg, a lawyer introduces Carrington to Tommy Vercetti, who helps to drive Spand Express out of their land by causing a riot in their yard and destroying three Spand Express vans. Carrington, impressed with Vercetti's ability, later hires him to murder a man who refuses to sell some land to Carrington and to structurally weaken a construction site located opposite his own. Carrington continues with his business before asking Vercetti for help again, this time having him create a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians in order to drive down property prices, and later gives Vercetti advice in how to build his criminal empire in the city following the death of drug baron Ricardo Diaz. All of his missions in GTA Vice City except "Demolition Man" require the player to have a change of clothes. 1986-1998 Avery Carrington continued to expand his business, appearing on a billboard in Las Venturas, San Andreas in 1992. 1998 In 1998, Avery sent an e-mail to Ned Burner where he says that Mayor Roger C. Hole is corrupt and that he liked to take bribes from the mob. He went on to offer him $200,000 to expose his corrupt ways to the public and end lying to satisfy him. A few months later he flies to Francis International Airport to meet with the Colombian Cartel to discuss plans to re-develop the organized crime ravaged, gang warfare ridden, Mafia controlled district of Fort Staunton on Staunton Island, Liberty City. Carrington's old protégé, Donald Love, hears of his impending return and hires Toni Cipriani to kill Carrington to acquire his real estate plans, as the Panlantic Corporation who 'do anything to get prime real estate'. Toni Cipriani later steals Carrington's body for Love, who eats the body on his flight away from Liberty City. VCBI Crime Tree Record Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The Party *Riot *Four Iron (Boss) *Demolition Man (Boss) *Two Bit Hit (Boss) *Shakedown ;Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Panlantic Land Grab (Killed) *Morgue Party Resurrection (Corpse) Gallery Artworks AveryCarrington-Artwork.jpg|Avery Carrington's GTA Vice City artwork. GTALCS19.png|Avery Carrington's GTA Liberty City Stories artwork. AveryCarrington-GTASA-SignTexture.png|Artwork of Avery Carrington seen in a casino in Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas GTA Vice City Stretch-GTAVC-black-front.jpg|Avery's black Stretch TheParty-GTAVC3.jpg|Carrington with Donald Love and BJ Smith at Juan Cortez's boat. AveryCarrington-GTAVC2.jpg|Avery in the mission "Riot" GTA Liberty City Stories PanlanticLandGrab-GTALCS-0.jpg|Avery Carrington in the original version of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories AveryCarrington-GTALCSMobile.jpg|Avery Carrington in the mobile version of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, appearing older compared to the original version. AveryHangar_GTALCS.png|Avery's hangar in Francis Intl. Airport Trivia *Avery Carrington is one of the three real estate developers in the Grand Theft Auto series to be named Avery. The others are Lenny Avery and Avery Duggan. *It is revealed in Morgue Party Resurrection that he was wearing a wig, which confirms both Tommy Vercetti's and the VCBI's suspicions. *Avery bears visual similarities to M.F. Thatherton, a propane businessman from the FOX cartoon series King Of The Hill. Both are voiced by the late Burt Reynolds. *Avery's character model appears to be unchanged from his Grand Theft Auto: Vice City appearance during the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories mission Panlantic Land Grab, despite the artwork depicting him having significantly aged. **In the Mobile version, his character model was updated and he now looks similar to his artwork. *Avery's missions have the prefix "SERG" in the game files of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The reason for this acronym is unknown.https://gtamods.com/wiki/0417#Vice_City References Navigation }}ar:أفيري كارينجتون de:Avery Carrington es:Avery Carrington fr:Avery Carrington hu:Avery Carrington pl:Avery Carrington pt:Avery Carrington ru:Эйвери Кэррингтон fi:Avery Carrington tr:Avery Carrington zh:艾弗里·卡林顿 Carrington, Avery Carrington, Avery Carrington, Avery Category:Deceased characters Carrington, Avery Carrington, Avery Category:Vercetti Gang